Firework
by thegirlwhowearsthedirtyshirt
Summary: Mpreg. Sherlock goes into labour and Lestrade, Anderson and Donavan have to deliver a baby.
1. Firework

Author's Note: Hiya everybody! I've been reading Sherlock fics for a while and it's been a while since i've written any fanfiction so i was surprised when this idea just took my brain over! Plus i haven't found any mpreg on here yet so enjoy! Sorry if characters are a bit OOC i did try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, the BBC does. Firework is by Katy Perry.

Pairings: Sherlock/John

Warnings: Mpreg and fluff.

**FIREWORK**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting throught the wind  
Wanting to start again

Being pregnant was starting to take it out of Sherlock. He was tired all of the time, he couldn't walk properly so he waddled to Scotland Yard instead of walking in his long, proud strides and he was getting emotional about the smallest things. It had been a steady process of getting upset by small big things such as Anderson's comments and the blood at a crime scene but now it was everything; things on the internet when searching through things for cases, a bad smells, and east enders weirdly enough.

Today was a nightmare, worst than normal as Sherlock waddled into Scotland Yard late at night; the cramps in his stomach where becoming so painful he had a lean against the wall and take a few deep breaths. They had started this morning when John had crashed out to go to the surgery for his shift. Sherlock had almost asked him to stay because he felt so uncomfortable and this was his fault! Why should Sherlock suffer when John got to walk around without any pain or the constant need to pee, or losing the ability to run or having to eat carrots with ice cream with gravy?

He leaned against the wall and breathed out through gritted teeth as another pain in his stomach blew all thoughts from his mind. Sherlock looked about as he heard voices, he didn't want any random police officer to find him so he pushed open the nearest office door open and closed it behind him before flipping the light on and lowering himself into a chair as another pain knocked his legs from under him. Sherlock breathed out slowly waiting for the pain to stop until the police officers had left and their voices quieted down. Gently Sherlock pushed himself out of the chair and made for the door when another pain ripped through his stomach sending Sherlock to the floor; great he thought, 'I'm in labour.'

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Contractions, that's what they were and it was so painful- interesting his brilliant mind said and again another pain. He slowly tried to pull himself up against the wall and to control his breathing as he looked down to see his trousers were wet. Great, his water had broken.

Try to relax; he told himself, it's not going to take long. But as his mind flashed to thinking about actually having the baby, he thought about the health classes John had made them take and how everything they had planned for had happened in a hospital, with doctors, a bed and drugs... Oh drugs Sherlock thought as the pain intensified. Suddenly he was scared, for the first time Sherlock Holmes was scared. He was alone, in labour, and was in too much pain to call for help.

He started to panic. Sherlock Holmes normally didn't have feelings or care about having the company of others but right now both were suddenly very important. It was all he could think about to the point he didn't even look up when he heard the door open.

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

"Sherlock?" it was a familiar voice.

He looked up through his tear filled eyes at Sally Donovan. Another contraction hit him and he cried out in pain, collapsing forward.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" Sally continued bending down to his level.

"I should be asking you that." Sherlock spat back from pain and trying to keep things as normal as possible.

"It's my office, freak, I know being pregnant has made you more of an arse than normal but..."

"It's coming..." Sherlock groaned at her almost in disbelief at the woman's ignorance.

"Now?" She swallowed. He nodded quickly as another contraction ripped through him. Sally stood there for a few minutes in shocked silence and then made a move to pull Sherlock up.

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

"What the hell are you doing?" He cried out in pain.

"We need to get you an ambulance and I don't want blood all over my office." She said as she helped him up.

"Lestrade! Anderson!" Sally yelled and Sherlock groaned when she yelled for Anderson he was the last person he wanted to see him like this. They had only gone a few steps when Sherlock cried out again and doubled over from another contraction. Struggling to him up Sally called out again and Anderson came running from the direction of Lestrade's office, closely followed by Lestrade.

"What's wrong with the freak?" Anderson asked clearly uninterested. Sally looked up in disbelief just as Sherlock had earlier and snapped at him. "He's in labour idiot."

"Wait, what right now?" Anderson asked as Lestrade leant down beside Sally and Sherlock. Sally stood up and whacked Anderson around the head as if to say 'well yeah!'

"Sherlock put your arms around my neck." He said in all seriousness. Sherlock looked at him like he had asked him to jump off a building. "Come on; swallow that pride Sherlock, before I change my mind."

Sherlock nodded and did what he was told. Lestrade lifted him from the ground and began to walk to the exit. Sherlock just moaned with pain and tightened his grasp around Lestrade's neck as another contraction ripped through him.

"Was that another contraction Sherlock?" Sally asked as her and Anderson followed behind Lestrade. Sherlock nodded as another one crashed through him and he tried not to push.

"They are very close together boss," Sally said to Lestrade. "I don't think we are going to make it to the hospital."

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Anderson over took Lestrade and Sally and pushed a door open which was ahead of them, "Bring him in here we are going to have to deliver the baby here!"

Sherlock wasn't having that even though Lestrade changed from heading to the exit to heading the door which Anderson had opened. He started to pull away from Lestrade trying to get away from the idea of having a baby with only Lestrade and Donovan there to help him; no he needed hospital, doctors, drugs and his doctor."John..." He breathed out as Lestrade placed him down on the floor of the empty office. Lestrade looked down and seeing how much pain Sherlock was in took charge.

"Ok Anderson I'm going to need scissors, blankets and anything else we might need and I need you to call for an ambulance." Anderson didn't need to be told twice before he was running out of the room and towards a first aid kit. That taken care of he turned back to the man on the floor trying to copy the breathing of his Sergeant. "How close are they together?" He asked Donavan as Sherlock shook from pain.

She looked at her watch. "They are right on top of each other." A worried look passed between them and Donovan turned to Sherlock"How's it going Sherlock?"

He shot her a look that could kill. "I'm great thank you; it's like being on holiday on a beach...AAAHHH!" Another contraction? "I need to push..."

"No don't push! Sherlock just focus on breathing, focus on me, that's it breath in and out, in and out..." Breathing is so boring, Sherlock through over and over, it's boring, just transport...

"Sherlock you need to do what I tell you!" Donavan snapped.

Sherlock tried to copy her actions but the pain was becoming so bad he just couldn't and showing more emotion than he had in years he began to cry out loud. "The baby's coming, I need John..." He sobbed out. Anderson crashed back into the room, with medical things in his arms. "Called for an ambulance, found some medical things and a book on medical emergencies and I called John he said he is on his way."

"Sherlock, it's ok, did you hear John's coming its going to be ok." Lestrade said. Sherlock nodded tears still running down his face. "Ok I need to have a look to see if everything is ok." Sherlock looked more panicked than he did in a while. He did not want Lestrade seeing his well; it was for John only... He pushed himself up and cried out in pain and discomfort. "No I don't want you to...No... ahhh!" He cried out as he tried to push.

"Sherlock stop!" Lestrade said in a stern voice and suddenly Sherlock knew why he was a detective. "Me and Anderson will wait outside while Sally does it ok." Sherlock thought about it for a minute before a huge contraction ripped from his body. That made the decision for him as he felt Lestrade get up and push himself and Anderson from the room leaving Sally with Sherlock.

Sally helped Sherlock stand up to remove his boxers and trousers and then laid his coat over his legs to give the poor man some dignity.

"Ok boys all done." She cried before taking a look under the cloth before Lestrade could. When she looked back up her face looked worried. Lestrade crouched down behind Sherlock supporting him and taking his hand. "Not good I think we are going to have to deliver the baby here."

Sherlock panicked again, "No! You can't! Where's John help!" Lestrade gave out a quick gasp as Sherlock's finger nails dug into his hands.

"Ok Sherlock you have to listen to me, we don't have any choice, we can't move you, and I can see the head." Donavan said. Sherlock's eyes were as wide as plates. Anderson looked very uncomfortable at that moment. Lestrade less so.

"Guys we need to help, Anderson that means you too." Anderson went bright red and then nodded. "Good man." Lestrade said as Anderson came closer. He turned his attention back to Sherlock.

"You have to do everything I tell you- ok?" Sherlock nodded now in too much pain to say no. Lestrade smiled at his co-workers. "Ok, right. Erm... Sherlock ok on your next contraction I want you to push, not too hard but I want you to push."

Sherlock suddenly let go of Lestrade's hand and "Aaahhh!" As he pushed and the pain undertook him.

"Ok Sherlock, its ok the worst is over. Just push a bit more... come on..." Sherlock had the feeling to push again. Actually thinking about what was going on was too much and Sherlock's world had become two things the pain in his stomach and the urge to push.

He closed his eyes and pushed more controlled and calm than he had felt in a while as he heard Anderson saying the head was out. He continued to push his body trembling with pain and nervousness at the task it was doing. He suddenly felt something turning and moving. Than Lestrade telling Donavan to remove Sherlock's coat from his legs so he could wrap the baby in something. Sherlock pushed one last time and then heard Lestrade's voice talking to him.

"Sherlock open your eyes."

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Sherlock hadn't realised he had closed his eyes but he slowly opened them, feeling exhausted. He looked at Lestrade and then at the baby in Lestrade's hands wrapped in Sherlock's big navy coat. He just stared at the baby while Lestrade and Anderson cut the cord. He felt a hand on his shoulder "You did it Sherlock." Sally said kindly to him as Lestrade handed the baby to him gently. Sherlock looked down at the baby. "You're beautiful..." He said quietly as the evening slowly caught up with him.

Sirens could suddenly be heard, Anderson headed for the door, "That will be the ambulance." And with that he was gone. Sherlock smiled down at the baby as he heard a panicked voice from the corridor. "Sherlock!"

With that John Watson crashed into the room looking out of breath. He looked at Sherlock who smiled at him. "Look what we did, John." John bent down as Lestrade backed away leaving the parents to have a moment.

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own


	2. Paradise

Author's Note: Here is the second part of my Mpreg story. Sorry it's taken me like a year but the muse kinda left me as well as university work caught up with me as well and it has taken the new series to get me back on track! So here it is, get ready for answers to some of your questions such as the gender of the baby. Thank you for all of your reviews. Before you read remember I'm not a doctor and most of this I'm making up and I've also never had a baby so... anyway please review if you want more...

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, the BBC does. Paradise is by Coldplay.

Pairings: Sherlock/John

Warnings: Mpreg and general fluff!

**PARADISE**

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach so

She ran away in her sleep

John took the baby, still bundled up in Sherlock's great blue coat and held her close. The baby had Sherlock's bright green eyes and his sandy blonde hair and looked very content to just look around. John smiled down at her, silently unhappy that he had missed her birth but happy all the same. 'Baby Holmes' as Sally had christened the little girl was trying her best to reach for invisible things in the air in front of her face. She was by far the most active baby John had every had the chance to hold and even though she was only a few days old, she was always moving and John could tell it was a Holmes family trait- always being active. He silently hoped the little girl had Sherlock's brains. She already seemed very clever but he thought that was just the father inside of him.

He was pondering names when a nurse came around to the gardens to take the little girl back to the children's ward to give her time to sleep before the hospital gave her the next set of jabs. These had been a part of the past few days and because of the circumstances of her birth the hospital where being very careful. John carefully gave the baby to the nurse who tried to pull the coat away from the baby. But a tiny hand grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go. "She likes the coat." John said smiling. It was the first time in days when he had felt like smiling, everything had been very stressful but Baby Holmes seemed to be able to make him smile. The nurse nodded and wrapped the coat around the baby before leaving John alone with his thoughts.

And dreamed of

Para-para paradise, para-para paradise, para-para paradise

Everytime she closed her eyes.

"Look what we did John." Sherlock said in a very small voice, overcome with emotion, exhaustion and love. John took the baby from Sherlock and looked at the baby, tears starting to cloud his vision. "It's a girl." John said smiling and Sherlock nodded before letting out a pained gasp. John's attention suddenly snapped back to Sherlock. Sally fell to her knees beside them, "John let me take Baby Holmes, Sherlock doesn't look so good..."

John handed the baby to Sally who started to coo over the child, introducing herself as Auntie Sally and walking around the room towards the door very slowly. John took one more look to the baby still wrapped in the blue coat and then back to Sherlock who had gone white.

"John... I feel really sick." Sherlock said a hand going to cup his stomach and he gave out a low groan. Lestrade got to his feet and grabbed the bin from under the desk as Sherlock was sick into it. But to John's horror he didn't just throw up... he threw up blood. Lestrade gasped and John put a hand to Sherlock's forehead to find it was burning up. "Where is that ambulance?" John cursed under his breath. Sherlock looked terrified, John didn't realise how hard he was holding John's hand until little cuts of blood came to the surface.

"Ok, we need to take him to the ambulance...NOW!" John said and instructed Lestrade to help him lift Sherlock up, which proved to be a mistake when Sherlock cried out in pain as blood rushed down his legs.

"Shit, after birth!" John said cursing himself inside for forgetting that. They guided Sherlock back down to the ground just as Anderson crashed through the doors with two paramedics. They knelt down next to Sherlock just as he let out a scream of pure anguish. His face was a picture of pain, arms clamped around his middle and his breathing was laboured. John wanted to help. But he knew he couldn't as stepping back from Sherlock, he could now feel how bad he was shaking. Lestrade put a hand on his shoulder as the two paramedics moved Sherlock and took him to the ambulance. John and Lestrade, with Anderson bringing up the rear, walked to the ambulance behind the paramedics as if in a very slow funeral march to met Sally Donavan with another paramedic and a now sleeping baby. The ambulance was off with its blues and twos as John watched Sherlock have an oxygen mask snapped to his face and an IV placed in his arm.

"Sir, I've checked over your little girl, I'd like to take her in to the hospital to get some shots because of the circumstances and then you can head home." The paramedic smiled at the three police offers and the doctor, "She is very healthy sir." John whispered a "thank you" and got into the police car with the baby girl in his arms.

When she was just a girl

She expected the world

But it flew away from her reach

And the bullets catch in her teeth

The last few months had been difficult and stressful, to the point where John had called in every favour he was owed, leaned on Mycroft more than he would have liked and spent way too much time in an intensive care unit of a hospital. Sherlock was still in a critical condition after lapsing into a coma three days ago. Sherlock's doctor had explained to John that the bag which contained the baby during the birth had burst due to the immense pressure during labour. The doctor had showed concerns that the birth had been too fast and forceful causing this to happen. This had meant that fluid was expelled into Sherlock's body and had caused him to be sick but it had also gone into his blood and had started a reaction akin to septicaemia. So Sherlock was yet to regain consciousness and had yet to meet the little baby girl.

Baby Holmes or Lily Holmes as John had been calling her had been given every shot known to man and then given back to John who had slept with the baby on his lap for the first night. John didn't know what to do those first few days and it had only been a mix of help from Mrs Hudson and Molly and surprisingly Mycroft that had got him though it.

Mrs Hudson had appointed herself as Grandma to the little girl and spent time with her when John needed to be at the hospital or desperately needed to sleep. She also knew how to change nappies, feed babies and heat bottles up to the right temperature. Molly had helped John with the paper work and offered to baby sit when no one could, she also went food shopping for John and also found clothes for the little girl.

Mycroft was the most helpful. He had told John that he would be watching out for Sherlock. He was there at the hospital when John couldn't be. He had pulled rank on the doctors and paid for the most exclusive care for his brother but most importantly he had told John that the little girl had Sherlock's eyes. John didn't think Mycroft had ever been so straight with him. But the comment made John think that Mycroft didn't think he would ever see his brother's eyes again.

But this afternoon felt different. Lily was once again trying to reach out for something invisible in the air on the floor where John had put her on a baby mat (even though he didn't know why he bothered, Lily would find a way of rolling off of it before too long) and John was flipping channels on the TV, feeling completely exhausted due to lack of sleep though one thing or another. Suddenly the phone rang. John pulled himself off the sofa and grabbed the phone from the desk in the living area of 221B and was surprised to see that it was Mycroft.

"Mycroft, what a pleasant surprise..." John started checking Lily from where he stood by the desk, by now she had rolled off the mat and was staring up at the television making baby noises. Before he could finish his sentence however Mycroft cut him off.

"He's waking up, he moved his hand last night."

"I'll be there in ten." With that John hung up the phone and grabbed his coat followed by picking up the baby jacket Molly had picked up. He scooped Lily into it and grabbing keys and the phone and stuffing them into his pocket he raced down the stairs with Lily laughing in his arms.

Life goes on, it gets so heavy

The wheel breaks the butterfly

Every tear a waterfall

In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes

In the night the stormy night away she'd fly

The hospital was the same as ever. Cold and depressing- John missed the heat of being a soldier when he came to these places. He was holding Lily up to his shoulder and she was still giggling wrapped in her winter coat. He rushed towards Sherlock's room, passing Anthea who was on her blackberry in the corridor. He opened the door to find Mycroft and a doctor standing over Sherlock who amazing was moving.

And dreams of

Para-para paradise

Para-para paradise

Para-para paradise

"Sherlock?" John breathed as he rushed over, shifting Lily in his arms to face Sherlock. The little girl suddenly pushed herself forward and John eased her into Sherlock's arms. John took Sherlock's hand softly.

"John, he is only responding to certain things, we think he is coming out of the coma." Mycroft said stepping back. Lily seemed to get bored and then upset very quickly and began to cry. John was once again torn and stoked Sherlock's hand as the man mumbled something. Ignoring Lily quickly John felt his eye's well up.

"Sherlock, please, just come back to me... I can't do this on my own..." The mumbling increased. Mycroft stepped forward to comfort Lily and suddenly an arm reached up and touched Lily. Mycroft suddenly stopped and John let out a started breath as the mumbling suddenly made sense.

"J-john please shut the baby up..."

John's tears of desperation turned into joy as he cried into Sherlock's shoulder. Mycroft walked over and picked up Lily who was still crying and hushed her to sleep.

She'd dream of

Para-para paradise

Para-para paradise

Para-para paradise


End file.
